Communist Party of Japan
The Communist Party of Japan is a post-war faction located in the former nation of Japan. It's an alliance and union of various settlements and other regions united under the banner of pre-war Maoist communism and is stationed in Kyushu, southern Japan. It's made up of surviving members and descendants of the original Chinese occupation regime established in 2050 and continues to wage war against the various post-war factions all across Japan from the Free Japanese State to The Shogunate. History , Blue- Ryukyu Republic, Red- Communist Party of Japan, Yellow- The Shogunate, Orange- Far Eastern Republic. Pre-war prefectural lines included for reference purposes.]] Origins and Foundation The Communist Party of Japan originates back to pre-war times where a communist political party was present within Japan. The original Japanese Communist Party was a minor one due to its ideology conflicting with nationalistic and pro-western sentiments and views held by the Japanese since the end of World War II, but it remained active for years and even managed to win seats in the National Diet. In the 2030s however, the Japanese government was pressured by the United States into cracking down on the communist party after the United States had gotten itself entangled in a series of proxy wars with China all across the pacific. In 2036, the Japanese Communist Party was banned after it was accused of being a front for "Chinese aggression" by the Japanese government in the infamous Fukuoka Scandal. Despite a lack of clear and proper evidence, the party was banned and its members forced into hiding. Despite the banning of the party however, the communists survived and hid amongst the rural populations of Japan and lived in various towns and villages away from the pro-western central government. The Communist Party ultimately engaged in guerilla warfare against the Japanese military and managed to survive and keep itself well hidden in the countryside. In 2048, China and Japan went to war in the Third Sino-Japanese War which ended in a Chinese victory by the start of 2050 and the Communist Party was legalized and put into power as the sole legal political party of the Chinese protectorate and puppet state, the Japanese People's Republic, and its fighters served in the proxy army, the Japanese People's Army. From 2050 until 2066, Japan was under the control of the communist party to maintain the Chinese occupation of the country and reinforce the Maoist communist ideology that China was based by and began spreading to all of the occupied states across Asia. By early 2066, the United States invaded Japan in what would become known as the Liberation of Japan which resulted in the collapse of the puppet regime and the party was forced out of power and into hiding. Throughout the Sino-American War, the Communist Party waged a guerilla war against the American occupation forces and pro-American Japanese government and military until the Great War began on October 23rd, 2077. Resurrgence of Communism In the aftermath of the Great War, the surviving members and descendants of the party had escaped their fallout shelters and walked out into the new post-war world. By the 2180s, Communism began to re-emerge in the post-war world and Japan was no exception with the Communist Party of Japan being re-established in 2180 and regaining control over Fukuoka declaring the city its capital and began expanding across all of Kyushu until the island was occupied and under their control. By 2200, the CPJ has began making inroads into Shikoku and southern Honshu, reaching as far as the former Okayama, Tottori, and Tokushima prefectures by 2250. During this period, the CPJ came into conflict first with the Ryukyu Republic and postwar Japanese state, leading to the Ryukyu War, in which ended their attempts to invade the Ryukyu islands. By the 2250s, the CPJ had also come into contact with The Shogunate, which lead to the heavy militarization of the coast of the Seto Inland Sea by both sides. Tensions finally came to a head in April, 2256 at the Battle of Awaji-shima. Government The Communist Party of Japan is a single-party state where the communist party is the only legal political party permited within the territories under their control. The party is lead by the Central Committee like its pre-war counterparts and the head of the party and the head of state and de-facto leader of all occupied territories is the General Secretary who leads both the Central Committee and the Communist Party, making him the most powerful figure within communist controled lands and within the entire party. The party is a federation of various settlements and areas under communist influence or control and each are granted their own form of soveriegnty and are governed by a regional minister elected by the people and approved by the local branch of the central committee. The Communist Party itself is the most important organ in the entire alliance and dominates the entire government as future leaders will be from the Communist Party and will be chosen by high-ranking officials from within the Politiburo, which elects future party leaders, including the General Secretary and oversees the Central Committee and other party activites. Military The military wing of the Japanese Communist Party is the Japanese Liberation Army, commonly known as the Red Army, and is de-facto military wing of the party. The Red Army is made up of both volunteers and conscripts from all over the Communist territories and are organized into the various branches. The largest branch is the ground forces and is made up of standard infantry units, as well as more specialized units such as armored, artillery, and mechanized units, as well as the JLA Air Force and JLA Navy. All soldiers carry surviving pre-war firearms and post-war manufactured copies. Since the party was given many resources by the Chinese government back in pre-war times, the party's post-war incarnation as a sufficient resource supply and can arm their soldiers with proficient weaponry. Infantry units are all lead by and overseen by Commissars, political officers that lead troops into battle and maintain their ideological loyalty towards the communist party as a whole. Commissars serve a similiar role as their pre-war counterparts in the Soviet Union do as well as their post-war counterparts in the Far Eastern Republic. Given their location in Japan, the JLA are armed with a combination of pre-war Japanese, Chinese, and US-made equipment, though most of their frontline hardware is of Japanese or Chinese origins. The standard issue rifle is the Chinese Type 93, a 5.56mm version of the Type 92 issued to communist Japanese forces during the Chinese occupation, as well as 5th columnist forces in the US, though smaller numbers of Howa Type 89 rifles are used, as they use the same ammunition. Other common weapons include the Shanxi Type 17 10mm pistol, Type 69 RPG, FGM-199 missile launcher, Type 76 Anti-Power Armor Rifle, the AER-9 laser rifle, the Chinese Type 73 Gauss Rifle and the Mitsubishi Type 46 Plasma Induction Weapon. Armored vehicles used by the JLA include both Type 51/61/71 MBTs left by the Chinese occuption and ex-JSDF Type 74 and Type 41 tanks. In spite of their Chinese communist model, the CPJ Air Force and Navy operate mostly ex-JSDF aircraft and ships due to availability, as the F80J fighter jet and the Tachikaze-class frigate. Category:Post-War Factions Category:Post-War militaries Category:Groups